Unknown
by Eris. Godess of Chaos
Summary: She comes from a different world. She remembered only the good times. Only the best, but when her past comes here.She remembers their betrayal. She is no longer who she was.No longer what she was. This is a new time and her past would not be a part of her


All rights go to respective owners. I don't own anything but the plot.

Unknown.

_Hermione walked softly into the night, the moon was calling her, the water was begging for her to show her true form. The young woman let her glamour fade into the night as she continued to trudge through the forest towards the soft meadow like lake she found in her first year. _

_It was no secret to the world that Hermione Granger was no ordinary witch, but the fact that she belonged to another world entirely, this was not something known to many. The few in on her secret (Dumbledore, Snape, Moody, and a few others) they did not tell others, they did not mention it, they did not question her, she had proved her worth. _

_The now mocha skinned woman turned her head towards the centaur which approached her, he looked at her questioningly, and with a sad smile on her face she merely nodded and continued her path. _

_It had been years now since she got here. Years since she had seen her family, years of studying, working, trying to find something that would get her home, she needed to help the people there. She didn't know where anyone was anymore. She was supposed to be done with war, in her world the right side had won, she was to go home and celebrate. Yet, here, she had to fight again, and for some reason unknown to her this world and fight had become a part of her as well. _

_Taking off her robes she stepped out in her white traditional bindings, her sea blue eyes scanning the area and she dived. Remembering the creatures she had seen there, and greeting the ones here. Home, it was always in the water whether she was in this world or the last one. Planting her feet in the mud she began bending, just the water at first, then images, Harry, Ron, Ginny, then came the hard ones, the ones she missed. Zuko, Aang, Sokka, every night she did this, as if the memory of their faces would escape her. She would practice everything, perfecting and creating techniques. _

_There was nothing that could stop her from coming here. During the day she would work, money was an issue as she prided herself on her independence and accepted money from no one. But she worked. Like the common servant Zuko had once called her. Getting used this world and its technologies both magical and non had been difficult, now it was the norm. _

"_Katara," _

_She had not been called that name in so long, it was who she was, now she was this, this Hermione Granger, who looked more like the Earth Kingdom people than her own. She…she, oh spirits, she prayed, they must know she prayed day and night to find a way home at first, and now this, these people, had become… she was confused to say the least. _

_She settled though. Until she would find a way home, this was home, these amazing people were her family. A smile grazed her lips. Home. Yes, this had become home. Picking up her robe she walked back to the burrow, humming a soft melody played by her people. The world was a wonderful place, her decision was made, she would stop searching, as she was sure they did long ago. _

"_Ohhh look Forge!"_

"_It seems that our little bookworm"_

"_had been going out to do"_

"_very, very naughty things!" A smirk adorned the both of their faces as the waited for the petite white witch to get flustered._

"_Honestly you two, can't I just go for a walk?" _

"_Of course you can!"_

"_But," Fred interrupted, "It's highly unlikely that you"_

"_Didn't do something"_

"_That you don't want us to know"_

"_So, my dear girl"_

"_What naughty things"_

"_were you doing this fine morning?"_

_Both boys held a special place in her heart, their crazy antics reminded her of Theo and the Duke, combined with a cactus drunk Sokka._

"_Oh come off it! I can't take the two of you talking that way this early!" Ron voice echoed the room as everyone else sleepily entered the room to grab a bite._

"_Fred, George, don't bother your brother, and Ron, please go to the table and eat like a human being." Mrs. Weasley announced her entrance. _

_Immediately the entire family sat down along with a couple of spares. Sirius and Remus were engaged in some conversation, with Harry trying to listen in, Ron was busy stuffing his face with food, the twins, well they were having a blast watching as Ginny found out about their prank. Hermione knew this was how she was going to remember these people. These people who had become her life._

_Through it all, a knock on the door caused them to pause. With a creak it opened to reveal a giddy Professor Dumbledore. His eyes twinkling like normal, he came in with a skip in his step as if he had some amazing news, and supposedly he did._

"_Now I know you all are wondering why I am here, but I wanted to tell you personally that I have decided to add another class to the Hogwarts curriculum!" At this point everyone one of the kids groaned… except of course, Hermione who was interested to find out what this class was. _

"_It will be a class for elementals, as in water, fire, earth, air, and some who can work with them all. I have stumbled upon the fact that this house contains the most of them! So I came here first, now Mr. Potter, will you come up?"_

_A confused Harry walked up to Dumbledore meeting eyes with everyone and stopping when he met with hers as if asking for permission. He actually slowed down his walking when he saw the distrust in her eyes, but her small nod compelled him forward._

"_Harry, here, is what I believe is an Earth elemental. Now try lifting this rock without touching it." At first Harry looked comical with all of the concentration on his face, but then a voice spoke up that shocked them all. _

"_Calm down big foot. Just imagine it move, like your pulling up your arm." A young woman, her hair in a bun, barefoot, eyes an eerie gray walked into the room, watching Harry as he nodded to her. He tried once more this time successfully levitating the rock and moving it along the wall._

_Everyone gathered in awe and soon enough they all had taken turns. _

"_Hey Dumbles, can I go now? The portal closes soon. Sparky was the one who agreed to be stuck here for eternity not me." Hermione's heart sped up when she heard Zuko was coming to stay, she knew she really must have changed for Toph to not recognize her heart beat now. To let alone ask whether they had seen her, but one statement she heard from Toph let her know she wasn't all that forgotten. "I don't know why, Azula said she could be in any world. Why would he bother to come in the one where the portal only can be opened 3 times a century?" She sighed and left before Hermione had the chance to approach her, but Ron's surprisingly observant question._

"_Hey, how come no one checked Hermione?" _

"_Because she does not need to be tested, I already know what element she is. Now your teacher will arrive on Monday, and all of you are expected back at Hogwarts by Sunday night." Everyone could tell from Dumbledore's change of tone that this was not to be questioned. _

_The day was quiet after that, with preparations for Hogwarts, and experiments with others Hermione was easily able to slip away and walk around as Katara. She knew she would hide who she was from them now. She would not let anyone call her Katara, Katara was dead. She was gone when they betrayed her. It was no point in trying to remember them now. There was no point in trying to keep them happy. She knew for a fact, that after today, Katara would truly no longer exist, and so Hermione Granger walked out of the forest. Innocent, happy, and scared of what was to come._

**Kay sooo I know I should update the other one. But this has been on my mind for a while. I don't know if I'll update again, but I guess it'll depend on the reviews. SOO! If you want more and to know what happens come! Review!**


End file.
